


生气/Angry

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jinson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe
Summary: 团综密室逃脱录制结束后，某位Alpha把某位Omega吃抹干净的小故事。





	生气/Angry

**Author's Note:**

> ABO；珍嘉、Jinson；Jinyong on the top.

1  
王嘉尔一直闷闷不乐，结束一下午的节目录制后还看不出什么端倪，在队友看来充其量是受了点惊吓情绪比较低落，毕竟信息素抑制剂覆盖了Omega随情绪波动的信息素。但晚饭时间的没精打采还是让坐在他附近的两个老幺率先发现了不对劲。  
“哥今天胃口不好吗？”节目录制中途故意看着实时录像、敲打挨着密室的窗户吓唬人的BamBam隐约觉得也许是自己稍微做得过分了些，他坐在王嘉尔对面的位置看着对方戳着面前的饭半天没吃一口又说，“你喜欢的菜马上就要上了，要不我再帮你去催一催？”  
“没关系，等一会儿就好了。”王嘉尔终于把被他戳得面目全非的烤肉塞进嘴里。  
“Jackson哥有什么心事吗？”金有谦左手轻抚王嘉尔后背体贴又暖心地安抚，“今天做得很好，展现了男人味十足的一面，不要有负担啦。”  
“也不是负担啦……”王嘉尔抬眼瞥了一眼斜对面的朴珍荣，“就是还是有点……”  
“害怕！”崔荣宰接着话茬，“密室逃脱这种氛围真的很恐怖了，我也很怕黑的。”他往嘴里塞满了食物把话题一转，“今天是在范哥carry赢得了奖金……”  
“谢谢在范哥请客吃烤肉！”BamBam连连点头。  
“谢谢在范哥请客吃烤肉！”吃得心满意足的金有谦也随声附和。  
“你好，再上一盘五花肉！”段宜恩转头对刚好端菜过来的服务员说。  
“放开胃口吃吧！Jackson你最喜欢的菜来了。”林在范示意让服务员把菜放到王嘉尔面前。  
朴珍荣的视线落到王嘉尔脸上，爱撒娇喊“王狗朴狗”的后者跟他对视片刻装作若无其事地埋头吃饭。  
哎呀哎呀，某人生某人的闷气了。  
   
2  
晚饭后崔荣宰提议去唱KTV，依次征询到赞同意见但到了朴珍荣这里得到了略显煞风景的回答：“今天有点累了，我和Jackson就不去了，你们玩得尽兴一点。”  
“诶，这样吗？”崔荣宰本来还想再劝两句，但想到团里的Omega日常所用的抑制剂时效并不长久、需要被小心照顾，就只好妥协，“那我们去咯。”  
“嗯。”  
王嘉尔的视线又扫过来，不满又傲娇，却也没反驳，一路安安静静跟在朴珍荣回到宿舍。  
客厅内吊灯被点亮的一瞬间，雪松的味道压制住原来留有的各种Alpha信息素味道，直直逼向抑制剂失效得差不多的Omega。王嘉尔莫名心虚想躲进房间，被朴珍荣截住按在楼梯前的墙上。  
“Jackson啊……”朴珍荣眯着眼睛似笑非笑，“跟我闹脾气了？”  
“没有。”王嘉尔立即反驳。  
“嗯，我想想……”朴珍荣的手指沿着王嘉尔的侧脸曲线滑动，然后顺着外套衣领的弧度绕到锁骨处解开第一颗纽扣，“秀胸肌的时候我没有夸你，所以不开心了？”  
“哼……这有什么好生气的……”王嘉尔局促不安地侧过脸躲避朴珍荣的目光。  
“是么……”朴珍荣依次解开王嘉尔宝蓝色长袖外套的扣子露出里面印有蓝色星球的黑色短袖，他的食指在王嘉尔胸口画着画圈圈突然按住了乳尖，Omega敏感的身体微微晃动清楚地传达给正在施加压力的Alpha，“那就该换我生气了……”  
“你有什么好生气的……”想顶回去的话才说到一半就被王嘉尔咽回去，Alpha的手指娴熟地隔着棉质短袖把玩着他的乳头，他努力保持着生气不配合，尽可能让自己的呼吸听起来不那么带有情欲，信息素覆盖剂的味道一点点弱下去，露出一丝香甜的鲜奶油味道。  
“摆出那么诱人的姿势脱掉自己的外套……”朴珍荣捏着王嘉尔的乳头搓揉一会儿又按住打圈，他在王嘉尔耳边一字一句慢慢说，“两手臂交叉挺胸把胸肌聚拢给我看……你有想过这是在录节目吗……”  
“那有什么……我最近练得不错展示一下也不行——嗯……”  
朴珍荣手上加重了力度拉拽拉一下王嘉尔敏感的乳头打断反驳，他对着面前王嘉尔泛红的耳朵吹气：“我说不行。”  
王嘉尔本能抬起一边肩膀想躲，分神的片刻脆弱的喉结被朴珍荣轻舔一下一口咬住，他用手去推却没办法把朴珍荣推开。  
“你不要太过分了……”  
“我自有分寸。倒是你……”朴珍荣一手钻进短袖下摆抚摸着饱满的腹肌一路向上，“是什么样的错觉让你觉得……用抑制剂阻断Alpha信息素的影响，再加上辛胡椒覆盖剂之后，自己就真是个Alpha了？”  
王嘉尔被雪松味道压制得无处可逃，丝丝清甜的鲜奶油味道被缠绕在一起，他偏偏还要瞪着湿漉漉的眼睛底气全无地反驳：“反正在外人知道我是个Omega之前，我就是Alpha……”  
   
3  
空气中的雪松味道变得愈发浓郁，挤压着鲜奶油的香气。“那么……”朴珍荣把王嘉尔的短袖卷到胸口，暴露在空气里的粉色乳头挺立着等待亲吻，“你让我这个给你做临时标记、帮你度过发情期，防止团里年轻Alpha控制不住自己把你强行标记的Alpha拿你怎么办？”他舔着王嘉尔的锁骨慢慢往下移，“我一直保持理智和自制力处处帮你，你却处处挑逗……到底是谁比较过分？”  
“谁到处挑逗了……啊……”被朴珍荣故意咬住乳头的王嘉尔头皮发麻，控制不住地向外散发诱人的鲜奶油香气邀请Alpha进一步攻城略池，嘴硬的反驳越说越小声，“最后不就……剩我们两个人了……”  
“嗯？”朴珍荣吮吸着粉嫩的乳尖并用舌头来回碾压，直到乳头发红肿胀才放开，他捻着红肿的乳头转头去舔了一下另一边的，“那是存心挑逗我了？”  
“呜……我才没有挑逗你……”王嘉尔讨好似的摸着朴珍荣的耳垂，“珍荣……别闹了……”  
朴珍荣的手摸到王嘉尔早已蓬勃抬头的小腹，隔着裤子摩挲着性器的形状，雪松味的信息素一并撩拨着Omega的神经，他绕回去吻王嘉尔的锁骨问道：“你确定不要？”  
“我没又发情……”王嘉尔捏着朴珍荣的肩膀，“你不要捉弄我了……”  
带给性器安抚的手没有犹豫地离开，卷起的短袖下摆被放下掩盖住红肿挺立的乳头，朴珍荣贴上自己的唇在王嘉尔口腔里搜掠一圈，搅乱气息后撤离。一并撤离的还有他自己和雪松味的信息素，留给王嘉尔一个挺拔淡漠的上楼的背影和四周冷湿的淡淡雪松味。  
被撩拨得浑身发热的Omega眼尾带着未尽兴的浅粉色，他靠着墙缓了很久才迈开发软的脚步，一步步朝楼上走去。  
   
4  
王嘉尔小心翼翼拧开门把手，他站在门口往里面探着脑袋问：“珍荣啊……你生气了吗？”  
“不早点回房间休息来开Alpha的门干什么？”  
朴珍荣的声音在身后响起把王嘉尔吓了一跳，他立即转身看到脱掉外套的朴珍荣手里拿着从书房取出来的书。“珍荣……”他试图背靠着门，却跟着往后踉跄一下，“你生我气了？”  
朴珍荣抿了抿唇说：“没有。”下一刻他把王嘉尔推进自己的房间反手锁上门，“但是既然来了……”他上前捏住王嘉尔的下巴，“总要把火浇灭了再走……”  
Alpha身上成倍扩散的浓郁雪松味紧紧缠绕住鲜奶油的香甜气息，朴珍荣凑近了脸却不吻人，玩味似的观察王嘉尔变幻的表情。信息素压制带给Omega本能的惧怕，睁大的湿润眼睛孔仁微微收缩，王嘉尔试图退后却被他一把搂住了腰，裤子的遮挡聊胜于无，两人发烫的性器相互贴着摩擦，大颗大颗的汗水顺着王嘉尔的鬓角往下淌，滚进领口顺着不自觉战栗的皮肤一点点往下滑。  
“珍荣……”后面的话还来不及说，王嘉尔就被朴珍荣堵上嘴，舔弄过乳头的舌头正紧紧缠绕住他的舌头，来回掠夺、扫荡口腔的每个角落。呼吸快要接不上，他只能闭上眼睛本能地抓住Alpha背后的衣服，像抓住一块浮木。  
满足于Omega发红的可爱表情和一路从耳根红到脖子的生理反应，Alpha终于结束这个吻给Omega以喘息的机会。  
“把衣服脱掉。”  
王嘉尔回神时发现外套已经半挂在手肘，他顺从地脱掉外套，然后轻舔嘴唇。  
“全部都脱掉。”朴珍荣用下身顶一下王嘉尔敏感的身体，“下面已经湿得不行了，不脱是代表更喜欢我帮你把衣服都撕了吗？”  
“反正是旧衣服……”  
“所以就不差这几件了是吗？”朴珍荣低笑着把王嘉尔推到自己床上，“我倒是不知道你原来喜欢这样啊……”他一边抚摸着王嘉尔的身体，一边把短袖下摆往上拉，Omega伸直了手配合脱衣服的动作，不料他却用衣服把床上人的脸遮住。  
视觉受限的时候，触觉、嗅觉、听觉愈发灵敏，强烈的雪松味把Omega整个人包裹得密不透气，灼热的呼吸里深深植入了雪松的湿冷。  
朴珍荣果然是生气了。

“肿得这么厉害你自己有没有摸过？”朴珍荣拨弄着王嘉尔挺立的乳头打圈，满意地观察着Omega的身体变化，胸前慢慢泛得一片绯红。  
“嗯……没有……”  
“到底是有还是没有？”  
Alpha停下了拨弄，让情欲不断抬升的Omega不得满足，Omega带着沙哑的哭腔回答：“呜……没有……”  
“为什么自己不摸？”  
“嘉嘉……嘉嘉弄不好……啊——”朴珍荣又咬住了王嘉尔的乳头让他惊叫，用力的吮吸让原本红肿的乳头及乳晕周围一圈都变得肿胀，泛着漂亮的粉红色。  
“嘉嘉的身体真漂亮，”朴珍荣极富挑逗地舔着王嘉尔的胸，却偏偏冷落另一边红肿的乳头，“反应也很棒。就应该要再坦诚一点，你说呢？”  
“嗯……”  
“嗯什么嗯？”  
王嘉尔被衣服包裹连挣扎都软绵绵的：“嘉嘉两边都要……都要被亲……”湿润的舌头慢慢滑到另一边在乳头上停留，触碰乳尖带来的刺激让他轻哼。  
“是这里吗？”朴珍荣故意装不懂。  
“嗯……”王嘉尔扭动腰部试图换来更多的触碰，“嘉嘉这里也要被咬……”  
Omega的双乳被如愿以偿地玩弄起来，Alpha腾出来的手一路往下把Omega的裤子全部剥掉露出深红色挺立的性器和不断涌出蜜液的穴口，他一下塞入两根手指搅动抽插起来。指尖不断刮搔敏感的内壁进行扩张，让Omega渐渐升起零散的快感。Omega费了一阵时间才让自己从罩住脸的短袖中脱身，额头上闷出一层细细的汗液，双眼失焦了一阵。小穴内再添一根手指加大了扩张的效率，体液不断分泌缠绕在手指上给予润滑，抽插略为受阻但很快就伴随着Omega的放松变得越来越顺畅。  
Alpha抽出手指解开自己身上的衣物露出自己充分勃起的性器，他按住Omega的双膝大角度地露出诱人的穴口，然后进入Omega的身体。被入侵的Omega起初紧皱眉头承受磨人的插入，炙热粗硬的性器将甬道内的皱襞悉数撑开，两人紧密结合在一起。  
王嘉尔抬眼看到朴珍荣还穿着那件白色纯棉短袖便不满地哼哼：“不公平……”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么你还要穿着短袖……”  
朴珍荣掐住王嘉尔的腰开始缓慢又试探性地抽插起来，他并不把王嘉尔的抗议放在心上：“抓紧时间肏你就没来得及顾上……你也不想被他们撞见我们在做爱吧？”  
“嗯……嗯……啊……不、不想……”声音可以被压抑，但信息素没法在性爱过程中被Omega控制，甜蜜的Omega信息素味道可以轻而易举地让一屋子Alpha爆发，尤其是这些Alpha对他十分迷恋。  
“真乖……”朴珍荣满意地加快了抽插的节奏，“这只能是我和嘉嘉之间的秘密……不然……”  
“嗯……不然？”  
“Alpha之间要开战了……”  
   
5  
朴珍荣的性器尺寸大得惊人，做爱的过程中总是要先进入一部分，等到把王嘉尔肏弄得失神又松懈的时候，他才把自己的性器一捅到底。被酸痛换回注意力的王嘉尔无法抗拒他的深入只能无力地夹紧双腿，追逐从酸痛中抬头的快感。  
“好大……呜……太深了……不要进去了……”  
“嘉嘉放松，让我进去……”朴珍荣的短袖衫被王嘉尔抓得变形，他压在王嘉尔身上与他尽情接吻，“你会很舒服的……你记得这种舒服的……”  
“珍荣……嗯……”朴珍荣的性器整根没入王嘉尔的身体，让他没办法把后面的话说出来，只有随着猛烈抽插而发出的呻吟，“哈……啊啊……嗯啊……”双腿也忍不住地颤抖没发夹住朴珍荣精壮的腰。  
朴珍荣索性保持着插入的状态把王嘉尔翻身，让他跪在床上高高跷起圆润又充满弹性的屁股，他一手扶着Omega的腰，一手撸动Omega的性器，恶劣的指尖刺激马眼处，引起Omega一阵阵战栗。性器颤巍巍地晃动与蜜穴段快速收缩公用相同的节奏，他加快了速度用力的地抽插起来，囊袋拍打臀部混合着体液发出淫靡的水声伴着Omega放浪的叫床声，一浪又一浪地在房间里回荡。  
王嘉尔率先缴械投降在床单上射出白浊的精液，他身后的朴珍荣刚刚进入佳境，卖力地抽送碾压着他身体里的敏感点，并故意摩擦生殖腔的入口。  
“呜呜……不要……不要那里……啊……哈……”  
Omega示弱的哭腔反倒激起了Alpha的性趣，粗长的性器开始对准生殖器的入口一点点顶入。  
“好痛啊……呜呜……”  
朴珍荣执着地让整根性器进入生殖腔，王嘉尔觉得自己仿佛要被顶透了，无助和恐惧让他全身紧绷，娇嫩的生殖腔紧紧裹住性器，抽插带来的疼痛一点点化作更深层次的快感漫过头顶，终于在Alpha射精之前，性器离开生殖腔把灼热的精液射进了甬道深处。  
朴珍荣把汗湿的短袖衫脱掉，将王嘉尔锁在自己怀里安抚休息，等到两人恢复了部分体力后他又把王嘉尔按在床上做了一次。到浴室里洗澡的时候Omega大腿上淌满了粘腻的精液，精于算计的Alpha在浴室里一边侵犯Omega，一边清洗，直到后半夜才消停。  
   
爱撒娇又爱记仇的Omega醒来一定会闹个不停，不过嘛，Alpha早就知道队友今晚通宵，大半夜欢爱并没有什么不合适的。  
毕竟，生气是要挨肏的。


End file.
